Stats and Levels
They represent your raw physical skills and abilities. There are 6 stats: Strength, Endurance, Agility, Accuracy, Critical Hit and Reloading. When you level up at Nastya's Holdout, or your Personal Outpost, you will be presented with the level up screen where you will have to upgrade your stats. Stats max out at 100 points, but with the exception of Strength, stats can be boosted if the player has Mastercrafted or Godcrafted items equipped. Important Notes * You gain 5 statistic and proficiency points at every level up and have to allocate them before you can move on to anything else. * Starting from level 51 onwards, you only gain 1 statistic point, and 2 proficiency points. * You temporarily lose 25% of your stats when your health is at serious, and another 25% when at critical. Your stats will change back when you heal up. (STR & END are not affected by this, and neither is proficiency.) Stats Details Strength Strength is needed to equip Chainsaws, most Shotguns, some Machine Guns and several high quality Armours. Endurance Endurance modifies how much health you have. Each point of Endurance is equal to 2 hit points, with a minimum health of 50 at 25 Endurance, and a maximum health of 248 at 124 Endurance. There was a speculation that it may affect how far you can sprint, but simple tests proved it wrong. Agility Agility modifies how quickly your character moves, with each point of Agility increasing your speed by .01, with a maximum speed of 1.99 at 124 Agility. Energy refills at a constant rate, which doesn't increase with a higher Agility stat. The amount of time it takes for your Energy to increase from 0% to 100% is approximately 28 seconds. Accuracy Accuracy modifies the greatest angle of error that you can have when you fire; it does not modify the distance of your shot from the aiming reticule. Firing behind the zombie does not increase accuracy because the stat modifies the angle, not the distance of the shot. While there are some general opinions of what accuracy should be increased to, the exact maximum value is unknown. Regardless, the amount of accuracy needed is generally based around each player's playing style. Critical Hit Critical Hit Chance modifies the chance of dealing a critical hit, which does five times the normal damage when attacking, as well as interrupts and knocks back the enemy. Grenade launchers and shotguns cannot deal a critical hit. Being injured also negatively affects your chance to deal a critical hit. Take note that even at critical 100 some of your attacks will not be critical. Note: The last two figures are only approximately calculated percentages, the first three were provided by AdminPwn. Reloading Reloading shortens the time it takes to reload a firearm. Melee weapons (Blunt, Blades, and Chainsaws) do not and cannot be reloaded. Therefore, the reloading stat does not affect melee weapon use. Along with this stat, the inherent reloading speed of a weapon modifies how fast a player can reload the weapon. And with ever relaod skil point it increases your reloading by 1 second. Category:Reloading Proficiencies Proficiencies represent your character's skill at using the Weapons available in the game. The six upgradeable proficiencies are Melee Weapons (Chainsaws, Blades and Blunt), Pistols, Shotguns, Rifles, Machine Guns and Explosives. Most weapons require a minimum skill level to be used, meaning that low level characters will not be able to use these until they reach, or surpass, the appropriate skill level for the weapon. Considering the increasing difficulty to level up with each gained level, it is often best to concentrate on one or two Proficiencies at most for new characters. Important Notes * You gain 5 proficiency points at every level up and have to invest them instantly. * Starting from level 51 onwards, you gain only 2 proficiency points. While previously it was debated whether or not increasing the proficiency level actually increases damage done, the debate has come to a conclusion that proficiency level does NOT increase damage. Levels To gain a level, you will need to gain a certain amount of experience. Each new level requires more experience, which is gained by killing Zombies or completing Missions. At this point, you can only level up (to a maximum of 200) by going back to Nastya's Holdout or to a Personal Outpost. Depending on how much experience you gained in the Inner City, it is possible that you level up more than once when you return to the holdout. There are Speculations and rumors spread by the Admins that leveling up increases the damage output. This has been proven wrong. Damage output is the same for a level 200 as it was for a level 1. Level Experience Requirement Table |width="10"| |width="250"| |} Category:Character Details